Aun te amo batgirl
by claireasamiya
Summary: Después del que joker deja a barbara paralítica, su antiguo amor dick grayson viene a buscarla ya que es la mujer que ama, podrá Barbara tener su final feliz, ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A MANU YO SOLO LE AYUDO A SUBIRLA (COMPLETA)
1. Chapter 1

***CAPÍTULO 1***

***E****n la ciudad de gotham por la noche **

*******Bárbara va abrir la puerta y ve al joker, este le dispara y cae al suelo gimiendo de dolor**

Gordon-Barbara**_-se oía asustado-_**  
Joker-Chicos, llevense al comisario al coche

***El ****joker y Bárbara se quedan solos ****  
**

Bárbara-Que es lo que quieres?  
Joker-Probar un punto  
Bárbara-No, sueltame

*******Bárbara despierta y nota que era una pesadilla, ve que ya se hizo de día, se levanta y acomoda en la silla de ruedas y comienza a llorar****  
**  
Bárbara-Han pasado seis meses desde que el joker destruyo mi vida

***V****e la foto de ella y Dick cuando el era Robin, la coge con sus manos, tocan la puerta, cuando abren ve que son Tim Drake, el segundo Robin y Jasson Todd el Red Robin**

Jason-Hola Barbara, como lo llevas?  
Barbara-Como lo llevo?, es que acaso no lo ves?  
Tim-Perdón Barbara, dinos qué te pasa?

***Bárbara se limpia las lágrimas**

Bárbara-Pues.. yo…

***Jason ve la foto**

Jason-Es Dick verdad?, aun lo amas? A pesar de la discusión con Bruce e irse a Juns City  
Bárbara-Si, lo extraño mucho, pero no puede verme, no así, quedaría muy decepcionado  
Tim-Oye, hoy Jason y yo iremos a verlo a la torre T en Jump City  
Barbara-De verdad?

Tim-Si, es verdad de echo llano se hace llamar Robin, ahora se llama nightwing, mira es una foto que nos envió  
Barbara_-{vaya, ese traje negro con un águila color azul se nota muy ajustado y se nota sus ojos azules, cosa que con el antifaz de Robin no dejaba ver esos ojos como el mar, sin duda cualquier chica quisiera ver a su chico con un traje así} __  
_Jason-Oye, que se te cae la baba jaja  
Barbara-mm, callate  
Tim quieres que venga a verte?  
Barbara-Que dices? Claro que no, si me ve a si se decepcionaria, además,si viene seria por lastima, y no quiero eso, no quiero que me vea así  
Jason-pero que dices el no…  
Barbara- seguro que si, el ama A Starfire, ella es perfecta, yo solo soy una chica no puede hacer nada sin ayuda  
Jason-Mira, el no es así, además, que tiene Starfire que no tienes tu?  
Barbara-Es guapa, fuerte, tiene figura de modelo y sobretodo.. puede caminar

***Su voz delataba dolor y sufrimiento**

Jason-Tu tambien eres guapa, eres inteligente  
Barbara-Y que?, al menos Dick puede estar con una chica que es perfecta, yo solo seria un estorbo  
Tim-no, claro no, mira.. Quieres le digamos algo?  
Barbara-Si

*******Planearon una historia para decirle a Dick **

Jason-Nos vamos, estas segura de esto?  
Barbara-Si, segura… adiós chicos

***B****arbara recuerda todo lo que vivió con Dick desde la universidad, cuando eran héroes**

Barbara-Aun recuerdo lo que me dijo el doctor cuando el joker me disparo

********FLASHBAK****

Doctor-Señorita Gordon, le tenemos malas noticias, la bala le dio en la columna y es grave  
Barbara-Que paso doctor_? __**-dice con miedo-**_  
Doctor-Usted no podrá volver a caminar, ya que la bala dio en la columna, quedara paralitica

***Barbara entra en shock y comienza a llorar**

Barbara-No, no puede ser cierto

********FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

Barbara-Desde ahí todo empeoro, no podría ser batgirl, todo se volvió un desastre en mi vida, mi madre muere, Dick se fue, el joker me deja paralítica, que pasa?, es que el mundo me odia

***Bárbara no podía contener el llanto**

Barbara-Espero que Dick se encuentre a la mujer que lo merezca, y tal vez esa es starfire

***en Jump City**

Jason-Aun recuerdo cuando el Joker intentó matarme haciéndome creer que era mi madre biológica, y resultó ser una trampa con una bomba por, suerte no morí, solo me arrastró lejos, luego Bruce me encontró  
Tim-Si, que bien que no moriste, mira alla esta la torre T

***A****parcan el coche y ven nightwing**

Nightwing-Hola chicos como estan?, quiero presentarles a los demás miembros de los teen titans estos son Raven, Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Starfire

***J****ason y Tim ven a starfire y se quedan sorprendido**

Tim-_{es tan perfecta como dijo Barbara}_

*******Después de un rato Jason y Tim le dice a nightwing que necesitan hablar con el a solas **

Nightwing-Bueno chicos, qué pasa?  
Tim-Veras Dick, tenemos una preguntas que hacerte?  
dick-Cuales?  
Tim-Starfire es tu novia?  
Dick-No..Por?  
Jason-Aun amas a Bárbara?  
Dick-A qué viene eso chicos?  
Tim-Tenemos una noticia sobre ella  
Dick-Que pasa? no la veo desde hace seis meses  
Jason-Muy bien aquí va, Barbara tiene novio  
**  
*D****ick se sorprende**

Tim-Asi que si quieres ser feliz ve y encuentra a la chica indicada  
Jason-Tim, mejor nos vamos

***Ambos**** se van al coche y vuelven a Gohan, Jason ve un mensaje en su celular de Barbara preguntando si lo había hecho y el le contesta con un si**

***M****ientras en la Torre T Nightwing llega a su habitación intentando procesar la información de sus hermanos adoptivos**

Dick-Barbara tiene novio…No puedo creerlo, solo paso poco tiempo y ya me olvido

***Dick se sentía dolido y triste**

Dick-Aun recuerdo como la conocí en la universidad  
**  
**FLASHBACK****

Barbara-Te ayudo a levantarte

***Le da la mano a Dick y el la acepta **

Dick-Gracias, me llamo Richard Grayson, pero la mayoria me dicen Dick  
Barbara-Yo soy Barbara Gordon, encantada

*Ambos se miran con una sonrisa

****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

Dick-También, como la conocí como batgirl

****FLASHBACK****

Batgirl-Hola chico maravilla  
Robin-Quien eres tu?  
Batgirl-Soy batgirl, la nueva heroína de Gothan  
Robin-En ese caso bienvenida

***Se estrechan las manos**  
**  
**********FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

***Nightwing se acuesta en la cama para dormir**

nightwing-Bárbara, aun te amo

**CONTINUARÁ****...**

_**nota del autor: aquí estoy mi primera historia batman espero que os guste dejame un review **_**_aquí_**

**Hola Manu, aunque quisiera subir tu historia así como la pones aun tengo que acomodarla y sigue trayendo algo de errores, me gusto tu primer capítulo aunque en algunos lados siento que saltas muy rápido, por ejemplo no supe a que fueron Tim y Jasson con Dick, se sintió como que solo fueron a decirle lo de Bárbara y se fueron pero creo que vas mejorando mucho, no vi el capitulo que voy a subir la próxima semana, te lo encargo, si puedes ponerme dos capítulos para ir adelantando por favor**

**Por cierto no se si tu puedes ver cuantas personas han leído tus historias, así que te dejo abajo una lista de las vistas que han tenido**

**CELOS 100 VISTAS**

**ESGRIMA CALIENTE 433**

**EL CASTIGO 195**

**EL PLAN DE LILA 205**

**LA BROMA DEL AMOR 91**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUN TE AMO BATGIRL**

**CAPITULO 2 FINAL**

***D****ick ve a Bárbara caminando con un chico agarrados de la mano**

Dick-Bárbara, vuelve, no te vayas

***D****ick despierta y nota que solo fue una pesadilla, llegan todos a su dormitorio al oír gritos**

Chico bestia-Eh Nightwing, no parabas de decir "Bárbara vuelve", se te oía hasta una milla de aquí  
Nightwing-Chicos… yo…  
Starfire-Dime amigo, quien es esa Bárbara?  
Nightwing-Esta bien os lo diré

***N****ightwing les cuenta todo **

Raven-Ósea que aun amas a esa chica no es así?  
Nightwing-Si, pero ella… Al parecer tiene novio  
Cyborg-Y que?, Te rindes, ese no es el Nightwing que conocemos, el no se rinde por nada, ni siquiera por Slade  
Nightwing-Gracias chicos, tienen razón, vamos a Gothan por mi batgirl

***T****odos los Teen Titans llegan a Gothan, al hacerlo se encuentran con Batman, Robin y Red Robin **

Nightwing-Chicos

***B****atman, Robin y Red Robin voltean ven a los Teen Titans **

Batman-Chicos, que hacen aquí?  
Starfire-Vinimos a ver esa tal Bárbara que tanto nombra Nightwing  
Batman vamos a la mansión

***Ya en la mansión Wayne**

Batman-Dick, dime que pasa con Bárbara?

Chico bestia-Dick?  
Nightwing-Si, ese es mi nombre, vine por ella, luchare por ella a pesar de tenga un chico en su vida  
Batman-Un novio?, pero que dices?  
Dick-Pero..Tim y Jason dijeron..

***Voltean a ver Tim y Jason **

Jason-Les diremos la verdad

***T****im y Jason le cuentan todo el plan y que Bárbara esta paralítica, Dick estaba enfurecido**

Dick-Porque no me dijiste? la verdad, tienes idea cuanto sufrí al pensar en que el amor de mi vida estaba con otro?  
Tim-Ella nos lo pidió, no quería que lo vieras así, dijo que te decepcionarías  
Dick-El joker tiene la culpa de todo esto  
Jason-Y eso no fue lo peor que le hizo

***B****atman y Tim lo miran con coraje**

Starfire-Que mas le hizo?  
Batman-Veras, mientras sufría por el disparo, el joker le quito la ropa para hacerle fotos de ella desnuda  
Chico bestia-Eso no fue tan malo, solo fue humillante  
Batman-Pero no fue lo único, el joker… bueno el…l  
Dick-Dilo ya..Que más le hizo?  
Batma-El joker la violo…dejándole un trauma y mucho miedo… ese loco demente

*******Dick se queda en shock**

Raven-Y que paso con el?  
Batman-En un principio pensé en dejar mi propio código y matar ese demente, pero su Padre me hizo recordar que ese no es el camino que sigo

***E****n eso se oye que la tele que estaba en las noticias**

_U__ltimas noticias, el joker a escapado, y tiene a una chica en silla de ruedas como rehén, aquí las imágenes_

***T****odos ven que es Bárbara**, **Dick estaba enfurecido**

Dick-De esta no te salvas Joker

***Dick lanza una bomba de humo y se va de la mansión**

Batman-Esto es grave  
Jason-Será mejor que lo sigamos

***D****ick llega a la guarida del Joker y acabo con todos sus hombres**

Joker-OH pequeña Bárbara, Quieres que nos divirtamos como la otra vez?  
Bárbara-Suéltame, cuando llegue Batman te dará una paliza  
Joker-El no vendrá  
Nightwing-Si, el no vendrá, pero yo acabare contigo  
Bárbara-Nightwing

***Bárbara estaba sorprendida**

Joker-Ese traje es muy llamativo no crees?  
Nightwing-Voy acabar contigo, dejaste en silla de ruedas y violaste a la mujer que amo  
Bárbara-como lo sabes?  
Nightwing-Bruce, me lo contó  
Joker-Por que mejor no te vas y nos dejas solos?  
Nightwing-No, de hecho, tengo un regalo para ti  
Joker-Un regalo? y para mi  
Nightwing-Si, toma

***Le lanza batarangs que le da en la cara**

Joker-AAhh!, maldito  
Nightwing-oye joker mira que tengo?

***El J****oker ve que Dick lleva una pistola**

Joker-Pero, Batman no mata gente  
Nightwing-Lo siento por ti, pero yo no sigo sus reglas

***Le apunta al joker con el arma, el Joker divertido saca un cuchillo, Dick dispara pero el Joker lo esquiva, se acerca a el y le da un corte en la mejilla****, a Nightwing que hace que se le caiga el arma**

Joker-OH pobre iluso

***S****iguen peleando, ambos estaban mal, Dick con heridas y cortes y el Joker con moretones y la nariz rota, Nightwing coge sus palos eléctricos que lleva en el cinturón y electrocuta al Joker el cual se le cae el cuchillo, el Joker usa la flor de su traje y sale ácido que da en el brazo derecho de Nightwing, este cae de rodillas al suelo**

Joker-Jajaja y ahora?  
Bárbara-Oye joker

***E****l joker voltea y Bárbara le lanza el cuchillo clavándoselo en el ojo izquierdo**

Joker-Ahh que dolor

***E****n eso Nightwing se levanta y coge la pistola**

Nightwing-Adiós, payaso hijo de perra

***N****ightwing aprieta el gatillo, el disparo le da al joker en la cabeza muriendo al instante**, **Dick se acerca a Bárbara y ella lo abraza con alegría****  
**  
Dick-Vámonos

***La alza en brazos y se van a la torre del reloj**

Dick-Por que Bárbara?, porque no me lo dijiste?  
Bárbara-Por que te decepcionarías de como eh acabo  
Dick-Yo jamás me decepcionaría de ti, te amo mi batgirl  
Bárbara-Ya no soy batgirl  
Dick-Para mi lo eres

***L****lega la policía, Batman y los Teen Titans**

Batman-Bueno chicos, parece que todo acabo bien  
Gordon-Hija, estas bien?  
Bárbara-Si papa  
Nightwing-Comisario Gordon, podríamos hablar en privado?  
Gordon- si claro

***Ya en un rincón alejado**

Gordon-Bueno chico, que quieres?  
Nightwing-Vera, yo maté al joker

***G****ordon se sorprende**

Nightwing-Lo hice por amor su hija  
Gordon-La verdad has matado, pero eso se verá en un tributan, además, el merecía la silla eléctrica, por desgracia, esa locura que tenía siempre le impedía ser juzgado  
Dick-Si pero, yo…  
Gordon-No importa, por esta ves quedaras libre todo cargo  
Dick-Enserio?  
Gordon-Si, pero a cambio, tendrás que hacer una cosa por mi  
Dick-Cual?  
Gordon-quiero me muestres tu identidad  
Dick-claro

***Se quita el antifaz **

Gordon-Dick…Dick Grayson?  
Dick-Si, el mismo

Gordon-Bueno, siempre los vi como la pareja perfecta, Perfecto, entonces tienes mi permiso  
Dick-Gracias

***Un año después ****de la muerte del Joker, todo cambio, Dick y Bárbara eran una pareja feliz, Tim se volvió el líder de los Teen Titans, Bruce y Jason seguían siendo Batman y Robin**

***E****n la torre reloj Bárbara sube por el ascensor y ve todo oscuro **

Bárbara-Por que esta tan oscuro?  
**  
*En eso ****se prenden las luces**

Jason-sorpresa  
Bárbara-Chicos  
Bruce-Hemos pensado hacerte una fiesta para celebra un año desde nuestra batgirl fue rescatada por su caballero de traje

***lo decía con burla**

Dick-OH no, Bruce se a vuelto gracioso, es el fin del mundo  
Bruce-Basta-_dijo serio_-

***La fiesta fue increíble, Tim y Starfire bailaban, la mujer maravilla y chico bestia bromeando, Bruce con Selina comiendo como pareja**

Bruce-Jason mira quien vino, es supergirl

***J****ason ve a supergirl con camisa con el símbolo de superman y pantalón** **vaquero **

Supergirl-Jason, vamos a bailar  
Jason-Si mi supergirl

***La toma de la mano y la lleva a la pista de baile**

Superman-Hey, kara  
Mujer maravilla-Mira, es el primo celoso  
Superman-No, claro no  
**  
*E****n eso Jason besa supergirl mientras Selina, la mujer maravilla y Starfire gritan de la emoción, Superman es retenido por Flash, Bruce y su esposa Lois Lane, Supergirl se lleva a fuera a Jason**

Bruce-Creo que seremos parientes  
Superman-Que ni se le ocurra  
Lois-Clark, déjala que sea feliz

***D****espués de la fiesta**

Dick-Quiero decirte algo  
Bárbara-Que Dick?

***D****ick se arrodilla y saca una cajita donde muestra un anillo de diamante de compromiso**

Dick-No me importa que no puedas caminar, ni que estés en una silla de ruedas, que seas Bárbara o batgirl, por que para mi eres la mujer perfecta, la mujer que me hace feliz, la que me hace sentir en las nubes, no puedo vivir sin ti

***B****árbara se pone las manos en la boca y comienza a llorar**

Dick-Bárbara Gordon, me harías el hombre mas feliz del mundo si aceptas casarte conmigo  
Bárbara-Dick yo..  
Dick-Lo repito otra vez, Bárbara, te casarías conmigo y serias la señora Grayson  
Bárbara-Si

***Dick le pone el anillo y Bárbara rodea con sus brazos el cuello de Dick**

Bárbara-Te amo  
Dick-Yo también te amo

***D****ick besa a Bárbara con un apasionado beso el cual es correspondido **

Dick-Eres mi batgirl, pero mas importante aun, la futura señora Grayson  
Bárbara-Mira la puesta de sol  
Dick-Si, creo saber como mejorarlo  
Bárbara-Como?

***D****ick le da otro beso en los labios mientras los primero rayos de la luna los iluminaba viendo como ambos se besan con amor y pasión **

_**FIN**_

* * *

_MANU:Aqui esta la historia, la razón por la que no la había subido fue porque he tenido demasiado trabajo y no había tenido tiempo de acomodarla y aquí viene la segunda mala noticia, me temo que solo podre ayudarte a subir las tres historias que me mandaste, en mi trabajo se han puesto más payasos y ya nos tienen más vigilados, por ende ya no podré acomodar tus historias, en verdad lo lamento, de hecho mis historias me va hacer favor mi novio de irlas pasando a Word, me hubiera gustado seguir ayudandote pero ya no puedo, espero que encuentres quien te pueda apoyar o hagas un esfuerzo para hacer tu propia cuenta._

_contestando tus review, me gusto este fic de Batgirl y Dick, la razón por la que lo puse como crossover es porque al momento de poner una historia nueva la pagina automaticamente me da los personajes, por ejemplo: al momento que le puse Batman me salieron todos los personajes y ahí estaba Barbara pero no estaba Dick, y lo encontré en las opciones de los Teen Titans, por eso es que se puso como crossover, las otras historias que dices que le puse clasificación "M", me temo que no puedo ponerle clasificación mas baja, a fin de cuentas es Yaoi, y trae Leon (sexo), si le pongo una clasificación mas baja la página la termina borrando por el contenido que es más para adultos_

_Que bueno que pudiste cambiar en tu forma de ser, al final el que mas daño se hace eres tu, ojala sigas así y no vuelvas hacer como antes, tampoco eh terminando de ver ladybug aunque no lo creas no tengo mucho tiempo y estoy enfocada en otras series de anime_

_Y otra vez lo lamento mucho por no poder seguir ayudándote con tus historias pero no quiero problemas en mi trabajo y cerca de mi lugar tengo a uno de los dueños y no quiero meterme en problemas...muchas suerte y en las próximas dos semana subo tus otras dos historias_


End file.
